


Blame It On The Alcohol

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleph spends a lot of time at bars.  Louis does Aleph a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Alcohol

Aleph spends a lot of time in bars. It seems like most of the time that's the only way to get good information that isn't 'only those chosen by God will be able to live in such-and-such a place' or 'so-and-so forbids you from going any further'.

It gets a little bit irritating.

Aleph has a pretty good constitution what with the constant fighting and frequent drinking. Still, every man has his limits, and one informant has been reluctant to open up about what he knows without a little alcohol to loosen his lips. And then some more alcohol. And while he's there, bartenders usually expect him to keep drinking too, so he does.

It's right after the guy finally spills about what the Millenium Center is up to this time that Aleph leans back in his seat in relief and meets somebody else's chest in the process.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Louis Cypher asks, smiling.

"I guess so." Aleph hadn't even noticed the blond man was in this bar. "I should probably find a place to sleep this off for the night."

"The terminal is too far a walk. There's a small hotel nearby I can buy you a room at." Louis helps him off his seat. "Consider it a favor."

The terminal isn't really that far, and he has enough money to afford something as simple as a hotel room without problems if he can afford all that expensive weaponry and armor. Aleph considers bringing this up, but it's better not to risk being ambushed by demons when he's been drinking. "I owe you one."

Not a single demon bothers them on their way to the hotel. Aleph waits inside while Louis speaks briefly to the employee behind the desk before turning back to him. "They only have one room available, and I was intending to stay here myself tonight as well. Of course, it's a double, so we could easily share, but I don't know how uncomfortable that would make you. Since I'm the least intoxicated one here, I could take a terminal to a different hotel."

Sharing seems like a sound idea to him, better than sending Louis unaccompanied back out into the world. "No sense wasting space. I'll pay that favor back now," Aleph answers.

Their room is average in quality, and as promised there are two beds separated by a nightstand. Nothing funny there. Louis soon disappears into the shower while Aleph strips off his gear and rubs his arms until they're no longer sore. Arm Terminals, useful and necessary as they were to his daily life, could get annoying after he'd been wearing them too long.

It takes Louis much longer than expected to get out of the shower. Aleph waits a polite amount of time, then raises his voice a little. "Louis? Are you all right in there?"

"Perfectly fine." Then, slightly more annoyed: "The shampoo this hotel provides is completely subpar."

He really should have expected something like that. Aleph laughs, stretching out on the bed until Louis emerges, wearing a towel and dripping. "It's your turn."

"Oh... thanks." Aleph doesn't get up.

Louis sits on the other bed and begins brushing his hair out. After a minute, he turns a little towards Aleph and gives him a smile like he knows exactly what he's thinking. "Is something the matter, Aleph?"

Aleph jolts, having not been thinking anything more complicated than 'daaaaamn'. "Nothing."

"Is that so? Very well." Louis shuts his eyes and continues brushing his hair, apparently not minding the staring. To be fair, he's naked, and Aleph had been drinking a lot of alcohol that night. It isn't his fault... well, it is, but he feels justified.

Eventually Aleph stumbles off to the shower himself, still visualizing the drops of water running down Louis's well-sculpted chest as he turns on the showerhead. He aches everywhere now, and hoping that the shower will muffle sound is looking like a better and better idea every second.

Maybe if he's just quiet about it...

The second the tiniest of gasps passes his lips, he can hear Louis's voice through the shower walls. "There's no call for that. I'm right here." He sounds more amused amused than anything.

Aleph finishes his shower as quickly as possible and emerges wearing one of the other towels wrapped around his waist. Louis still hasn't gotten dressed, and his towel is the only thing keeping him modest. "Has anyone ever told you that you have really good hearing?"

"I think someone may have." Louis beckons him closer, and when he comes, pulls him down by the shoulder on top of him.

Aleph can count the number of times he's really kissed someone on one hand - he's been a little busy lately being the Messiah, and there's amnesia to account for. He suspects that even if he had his whole set of memories he wouldn't have anything to compare to this. Louis kisses him breathless, draws every gasp and moan he has out of his body with just his lips and tongue. His head is swimming.

Louis draws away only when it looks like he really might forget how to breathe. "Calm down, now. I wouldn't want you to be finished before you've started."

"Did you plan all this?" Aleph asks. He might sound a little more wary if Louis didn't choose that moment to nip his ear gently.

"No. If I had, I would have chosen a better hotel," Louis answers, sounding honest enough. "The choices you make of your own free will... hm, now's not the time." He places a soft kiss against Aleph's throat. "Concern yourself with other things for the moment."

Aleph is sure that means 'concern yourself with the amazing sex that we are about to have', given where Louis's hands are going. He's more than all right with this.


End file.
